Talk:"Five"
First out of 3 Wait, what? It says, first out of 3 maps? What's the third one then? I thought there was only kino der toten and fice in the retail, even though I have the additional 4 from the special edition. Does dead-ops arcade count as a map? Cause I think it doesn't, it's not nazi zombies, or zombies. It's DOA. TNT Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 07:04, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Yea thats the 3rd I think. Sniperteam82308 08:39, November 10, 2010 (UTC) - DOA does count; if you look closely at the enemies, they are Nazi zombies (at least, in the beginning levels). --Azncutthroat 14:21, November 15, 2010 (UTC) The "Thief" Round? And several other questions. Ok so, we know every round that was supposed to be a Hellhound round in this level contains a zombie that steals our equipped weapons and have to use our other weapons to get the stolen weapon back. What should we call this zombie? I've heard Pentagon Thief. i've heard uber zombie for some reason Also a new type of crawler that released a Nova gas once defeated? What should we call that too? i call them jockey crawler boomers Exorcist Zombie. Spider Zombie is a name I've heard. He also looks a lot like Gollum/Smeagol from lotr. That would be a cool name. Is Fire Sale and Death Machine power-up exclusive to this map? (I've played Kino der Toten for a while, and I have no luck finding it.) Fire Sale is on KDT. I've gotten it plenty of times. Death Machine is exclusive to Five but it also gets Fire Sale. Another one. After activating the power, go back up to the first room and if you can see, the metal detector can be operational if you have control over something? Can anyone investigate this? Yeah there is a little red box on the bottom floor. Bring it back up to the metal detector and you can get an electric barrier to use. Thanks. TheAnonymous (Don't worry. It's just a name) 11:38, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Does anyone know where to turn on the power in this map? I can't find it and I think it'd be helpful for new players to have the location of the power on the page. 03:28, November 11, 2010 (UTC)Raito335 The power switch is on the bottom level, in the labs. I can't remember which room it is in though, since it's quite easy to get lost down there on the first few plays. I'm sorry, was that your face? 09:42, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Developer's knowledge of Defcon system I'm not sure if this would be allowed under Trivia, but apparently Treyarch knew about how the Defcon system really worked. In the cinematics before "Rebirth", the Defcon system was shown as being raised from 3 to 2 at the part where the interrogator says that the President would authorise a pre-emptive strike on Russia. 12:44, November 11, 2010 (UTC) No because that was in Rebirth not Five. Sniperteam82308 12:56, November 11, 2010 (UTC) It makes sense to me... when the level of of Defcon reaches 5 (the lowest), the lockdown lifts. Doesn't that make total sense? TNT Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 13:01, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Well I think that since lockdown contains something like the pack a punch they would activate it at level 1 and you would start off at five. Sniperteam82308 13:07, November 11, 2010 (UTC) "No because that was in Rebirth not Five" My point was that Treyarch knew how the Defcon system worked correctly. I was merely using Rebirth as an example to show that. 15:39, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Yes but still it was used incorrectly in Five so we cant put how it was used the right way in other levels. Sniperteam82308 15:41, November 11, 2010 (UTC) It makes sense : They ( The survivors ) want to escape, but in DEFCON 1, I could bet it is totally impossible to go in another area, you know, like, preventing attackers from reaching the president or whatever has to be protected. It is useful when waiting for renforcements ( Because you are inferior or simply to avoid the risk of numerous casualties if not superior enough ), but when you want to escape, it is the exact opposite : You just can't. Now, they have to raise the DEFCON level to first gain access to other areas ( Which is useful as they contain other weaps and pack-a-punch machine ) and then be able to escape the Pentagon. Xp3 17:42, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Exactly, it's not used incorrectly at all, although you obviously won't be able to escape, I agree for the most part with Xp3, so it's not used incorrectly at five, my point exactly. 20:26, November 11, 2010 (UTC) You know, I'm pretty sure Treyarch is just poking fun at DEFCON (at least in "Five"), and wasn't intended to be taken as seriously as you guys are taking it. Besides, DEFCON refers to national defense, not Pentagon lockdown procedures. Also, I don't think DEFCON covers zombie outbreak/apocalypse. --Azncutthroat 14:19, November 15, 2010 (UTC) The people who made the original point about Treyarch being correct are absolutely right. I'm glad to have come back to this article and see that this "trivia" point has been revised, but still disappointed that it says "Strangely...". It's not strange at all, it's how DEFCON works. 1 = very serious, 5 = perfectly normal. It also works with the storyline of this zombie map. Please remove this trivia point, as it makes the person who wrote it look like an idiot. Map? Is anyone going to add a description to the map of Five??? "Five" is a zombie map based on the pentagon. there are three floors and the third floor is based on the rebirth islands. The second floor is the war room, which is pentagon shaped. The first floor has three parts, one part has a table and four windows, and the other two have many portraits including Sgt Roebuck from Call Of Duty World at War. This map features a new wonder weapon, called the Winters Howl, which freezes zombies. The mystery box is free roaming, so it spawns in different spots each game. Once the power is turned on, the thief round can happen. The Thief comes and steals your weapon, but you can kill him and get your weapon back, but he is very tough. Daynos 22:34, December 10, 2010 (UTC) A code to unlock this map? I Have heard from some people that when you break out of the chair in the main menu you go to this computer and you type in this code and it unlocks "Five" and/or Dead ops Arcade. Does any of you wonderfull peeps know what the code is? The code is "3ARC UNLOCK". Xp3 19:03, November 11, 2010 (UTC) IRL information needs removed "The DEFCON System is actually reversed in real life; DEFCON 1 is the highest level of security and awareness, while DEFCON 5 is the lowest, passive state. The level begins while the Pentagon is at DEFCON 1, and the player must raise the DEFCON levels to unlock the panic room. In a real situation, the DEFCON level would ordinarily be at 5, and would be raised to 1 in a crisis." Needs removed. 15:03, November 12, 2010 (UTC) And why does it need removed its true and I think a zombie attack would be considered a crisis. It means that the level while in the level starts off at one should start at 5. Sniperteam82308 15:08, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Call_of_Duty_Wiki:RL This is why CirChris 15:24, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Well I still think it should be kept. I mean its only a little bit of trivia that says that something is mixed up its not like we made a page section or something like that in it just ine simple trivia. Sniperteam82308 15:29, November 12, 2010 (UTC) :Doesn't matter, all real life information goes. The Second Coming 19:41, November 14, 2010 (UTC) The Thief How fast does the Thief run? Is it like fast or like a normal run? I just want to know in case it happens to me I guess... I've been told a lot about it, but I've never seen it in gameplay, so I just want to know how fast it runs. Thanks User:JerryWiffleWaffle 02:12, November 13, 2010 (UTC) :I think it runs slightly slower than a guy with an SMG. YuriKaslov 02:15, November 13, 2010 (UTC) : :No, he runs as fast as players sprint with an SMG. You need a pistol on hand to outrun him. I've tried about ten times, a pistol's the only way to outrun him. You don't have to beat campaign. ahhhhhhhhh I wasted 2 hours of cod time playing the kinda of ok campaign. uggg had no Idea you could just unlock it! ````th3gh0st Bondfire Sale It drops the cost of mystery boxs to 10, not 1,000. The Second Coming 19:47, November 14, 2010 (UTC) :Scratch that, I miss-read. The Second Coming 19:48, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Where is the Panic Room and Power Switch I keep hearing about the panic room, yet I can't find it! Also I turned on the power then forgot where the switch is. Thanks! Sp3ctr3 130 Ki11er 05:08, November 15, 2010 (UTC) - The panic room, in which the Pack-a-Punch machine is located, can be accessed when the DEFCON is turned all the way down to level 5, which can be accomplished by using the switches on the walls around the 2nd floor or war room. Also, there is a direct correlation between the turning the DEFCON to 5 and all teleporters linking to the panic room (and unlocking the Pack-a-Punch, which hides in a revolving door). I have gotten to round 24, and this event has been consistent, in contrast to the article where someone wrote that such an event was "lucky."--Azncutthroat 14:13, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Bowie Knife? I have played on this map a few times but i could not find the bowie knife...could someone tell me where it is? On one of the walls in one of the rooms in the science lab area You go down the second elevator and open the first door to the left. Daynos 22:22, December 10, 2010 (UTC) How can I expand the trivia?? I have a pretty cool Easter egg to add but how can I put it down in the trivia box or who do I talk too?? (srry if it's a stupid question but I'm new here) Transcript Does anyone have a transcript for the cutscene? Dantegao 19:01, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Portrait How come my trivia about richtofens portrait was deleted? you can see for yourself is you don't believe me.Hunter Steven 05:48, November 22, 2010 (UTC) You got it mixed up man. Kino Der Toten Is the map that has the portraits. This article is about the other map. - User:LegendaryFroggy 10:44 November 24. 2010 (UTC) Actually its in the room with the pack a punch machine in "Five".Have you even done your research. Im not even a member here. Thief Question Can the Thief steal a claymore or grenade if one is pulled out? -- Mojo22106 09:39, November 28, 2010 (UTC) zombies on wii black ops. this might be a silly question but is five on the wii version. i definately know that kino is on it. can someone help me with an answer feel free to add me. my user on zombies is D.zombie. no, unfortunately Daynos 22:24, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Opening Cutscene When JFK says his quote about forgiving your enemies but never forget their names. ( I think that's what it was) When he calls Nixon "Dick" when he starts freaking out, isn't that like JFK forgetting Nixon's name? Oops, forgot this. CommanderChilli 02:08, December 2, 2010 (UTC) No Dick is the nickname for someone named Richard.Sniperteam82308 02:14, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Oh well ok. I didn't know that. Dick as a nickname for Richard doesn't make sense to me. CommanderChilli 02:29, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Elevators I know this was done so you could reach the power but I must ask if the power is off then how are the elevators and lights working? The only thing I can think of is a back up generator or something. Please I want to know adn if no one does know then I think it should be added to "Five" and the elevator trivias.Sniperteam82308 23:49, December 7, 2010 (UTC) 3 gun glitch. Whyd my edit get removed? the glitch is legitmate, and I can show. King Raven 317 16:28, December 10, 2010 (UTC) wired glitch There is a wired glitch on five that happens when you are playing solo.What happens is if you somehow obtain two death machines at the same exact time then after it end.You will only have one gun depending on which gun you have obtained when you get both death machines will get taken away you will not be able to buy any perks or even use the the box and you cannot buy anything off the wall for the rest of the game unless you start a new game.This happend on xbox but i dont know if this will work on pc or psn.Has this happened to anyone else?